Réveil en pleine nuit
by mirajoli
Summary: Le chamboulement de la vie de Severus Rogue


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a pas longtemps, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin. Severus Rogue ne dormait pas. Non sa vie venait d'être chamboulée il y a de ça une semaine maintenant. Chaque nuit après s'être fait réveiller au milieu de la nuit il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Alors il lisait dans son lit jusqu'à ce que les bras de Morphée veuillent bien l'accueillir.

C'était donc ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Lire.

Jusqu'à ce que l'objet de son chamboulement se manifeste. Il sentit remuer à côté de lui. Vite il lança un sort pour insonoriser la chambre. Il se pencha sur la femme allongé à ses côtés, sa femme, lui fit un baisé dans le cou et lui murmura doucement « Dors, je m'en occupe ».

Il se leva et enfila une chemise rapidement. Il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers une porte. Une porte toute simple, blanche avec une lettre inscrite dessus, un C.

Il l'ouvrit. Il ne faisait pas noir dans cette pièce, les volets n'étaient pas fermés préférant laisser la lumière de la lune l'éclairer légèrement. Juste en face de lui se trouvait un berceau. C'était ce qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Un bébé, qui avait à peine une semaine maintenant. Une fille. Sa fille.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait toujours. Il décida de vérifier si elle avait faim. Sa femme lui avait montré comment faire. Il mit donc son petit doigt à l'entrée de la bouche du nourrisson. Mais elle ne téta pas. Elle pleurait encore. Non elle n'avait pas faim.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table à langé. Il voulait vérifier qu'elle était bien au propre. Il entreprit donc de la changer. Durant toute l'opération elle gesticulait et pleurait à plein poumons. Une fois fini, elle était changée mais pleurait toujours. Non ce n'était pas ça.

Peut-être qu'elle était dérangée par un gaz. Sa femme lui avait montré comment y remédié. Il commença donc à masser l'abdomen de sa fille. Mais elle pleurait toujours. Il décida de la changer de position. Il l'installa de façon à ce qu'elle est son ventre contre son avant bras pour la bercé doucement tout en lui massant le dos. Mais elle pleurait toujours. Non elle n'avait pas de gaz.

Il décida de marcher dans la maison tout en le berçant contre lui. Après avoir fait dix fois le tour de la maison, pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle pleurait toujours.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Mais il ne voulait pas aller réveiller sa femme. Elle était rentrée de Sainte Mangouste il y a seulement 4 jours, elle devait se reposer. Il souffla un bon coup et puis il se souvint de quelque chose. Il devait essayer.

Il retourna dans la chambre de sa fille, la coucha sur la table à langé pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Il lui enleva sa grenouillère pour ne la laisser qu'en couche. Puis il enleva sa chemise et s'installa avec sa fille dans le fauteuil à bascule prés du berceau. Il voulait faire du peau à peau avec sa fille, son bébé. Ce qu'il se rappelait c'était que lorsque sa fille était sortie du ventre de sa femme les infirmières de Sainte Mangouste l'avaient installé sur son torse nu. Il fallait qu'il essaye. Qui sait ? Cela la calmerait peut-être.

Il l'installa donc à plat ventre sur son torse. Au bout de trente secondes les pleurs du bébé se calmèrent. Il entendait juste sa respiration se caller à la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour l'observer. Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était bien, comme apaisée. Lui aussi était apaisé, calme. Il caressa du bout des doigts le petit duvet noir sur la tête de sa fille. Il fit basculer le fauteuil pour la bercer doucement.

Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il était tellement bien comme ça avec son bébé contre lui qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Elle était tellement bien endormi, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Alors il continua de la bercer doucement jusqu'à ce que ce soit à son tour de s'endormir.

C'est comme ça que Severus Rogue passa le reste de la nuit à dormir avec sa fille blottis contre lui.

Au petit matin, la lumière du jour rentrait petit à petit dans la chambre. Severus remua légèrement, il se sentait observé. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il devait s'habituer à la lumière dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il put voir que sa femme, était appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard attendrit et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien dormi mes Amours ? » dit-elle toujours souriante.

Elle aimait l'image qu'elle avait devant elle.

Severus lui fit signe de la tête pour affirmer en lui rendant son sourire, il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Il baissa la tête et vit que sa fille était réveillée mais toujours calme contre lui.

Sa femme s'approcha du fauteuil.

« Vous me faites une petite place ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Severus décala légèrement sa fille et invita sa femme à venir s'installer sur un de ses genoux.

Une fois sa femme installée, elle blottit sa tête dans le cou de son mari et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

« Tu as réussi à la calmer » Affirma-t-elle.

« J'ai tout essayé avant de l'installer sur moi » répondit-il.

« Vous êtes beaux tous les deux » dit-elle en souriant.

Severus souffla de bonheur. Qu'est ce qu'il était bien, sa femme près de lui et sa fille sur son torse.

Ils restèrent quelque temps que comme ça, à profité de ce moment. Puis leur fille se manifesta, elle avait faim.

« Cette fois ci je ne peux rien faire » dit Severus en rigolant.

« Laisse moi la place sur le fauteuil » répondit-elle.

Severus se leva et lui tendit leur bébé. Sa femme s'installa pour lui donner le sein. Severus se pencha et embrassa sa femme.

« Je t'aime Hermione Jean Rogue » Dit-il.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Je t'aime aussi ma petite Charlotte Lily Rogue »

En leur souriant il parti en direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

Sous la douche il se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Son enfance n'avait pas était rose, négligé par ses parents avec un père violent. Son adolescence ne fut guère mieux, victime de moqueries par les Maraudeurs et son amour pour Lily qui n'était pas réciproque. A l'entrée de sa vie adulte il avait fait de mauvais choix. Il avait rejoins le clan de Voldemort et lui avait transmis la prophétie concernant le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry Potter, signant au passage la mort de son amour de toujours Lily Evans.

Se sentant coupable il avait rejoins le coté de la lumière en suppliant Dumbledore de protéger Lily, mais en vain. Après la mort des parents d'Harry Potter, Dumbledor lui avait demandé de protéger celui-ci. C'est ce qu'il fit durant les sept années d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, tout en continuant de jouer un double rôle.

Il aurait du mourir pendant l'affrontement entre Voldemort et Harry Potter. Il s'y était préparer mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Comme ci elle voulait lui donner une seconde chance. Sa seconde chance fut Hermione Granger. Elle l'avait sauvé de la morsure de Nagini, elle était resté à son chevet quand il était à Sainte Mangouste. Bien sur il ne voulait pas de sa présence. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de s'en débarrasser, mais elle restée quand même, il ne sut pourquoi.

Et puis vint le jour ou il put sortir de Sainte Mangouste, mais les médecins ne voulait pas le laisser partir seul, Hermione s'était tout naturellement proposé de s'occuper de lui. C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé entre eux. Severus avait été contraint de vivre avec Hermione pendant quelque temps. La vie commune au début ne fut pas facile, surtout à cause de Severus qui n'y mettait pas du sien.

Et puis finalement la routine s'installa, ils se trouvèrent des points communs. Mais au moment ou Severus apprit qu'il pouvait désormais vivre seul et retourner chez lui, il avait lu la déception dans le regard d'Hermione. Lui ne le montrait pas et n'osé pas lui dire, mais il aurait préféré que cela dure un peu plus longtemps.

Elle l'avait aidé à déménager les quelques affaires qu'il avait avec lui. Mais le soir même quand elle retourna chez elle seul, elle avait eu une visite. Severus était revenu prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose chez elle. Il ne l'avouera jamais même si il sait que Hermione avait très vite deviné, mais il n'avait pas supporté être aussi loin d'elle ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Ce soir la, ils se sont déclaré leur attirance nouvelle. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, aillant chacun leurs craintes. Mais il avait vite trouvés leur équilibre, devenant inséparable. Ne pouvant vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient se besoin physique de se voir et de se toucher. Très vite Severus la demanda en mariage, elle accepta tout de suite.

C'est après une année de vie commune et une autre de mariage qu'Hermione annonça sa grossesse à Severus. Elle lui avait fait part de ses craintes concernant sa réaction étant donné qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble. Il avait était touché par cette annonce. La vie lui souriait enfin depuis deux ans. Mais il avait peur. Peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs que ses parents, peur que son enfant de l'aime pas, peur de mal s'y prendre. Hermione avait essayé de le rassurer mais sans succès. A la naissance de leur fille elle avait vu l'émotion sans ses yeux. Mais il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de lui faire mal ou de la faire tomber. Mais lorsque les infirmières avait suggérait le peau à peau, Hermione savait que ce serais le déclic à ses réticences.

Effectivement, Severus se senti instantanément bien au contact de sa fille. Il ressenti une immense chaleur l'envahir. Il prit le temps de la détailler, elle avait les cheveux noirs comme lui et les yeux noisette comme Hermione. Il la trouva magnifique. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se jura de la protéger de tout. Comme il se l'était promis pour Hermione le jour de leur mariage.

Oui la vie de Severus Rogue n'avait pas été bien rose. Mais aujourd'hui il avait une famille. Sa vie à été chamboulé.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était heureux.

FIN


End file.
